battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Puzzling Mysteries/Transcript
Pen: Hey guys, watch this! Eraser: I'm better, see. Eraser: See, I can do three. Golf Ball: I'm spinning seven. Snowball: You think anyone cares? Eraser: How many can you spin, Needy? <"Needy" is said 3 more times, each slower than the last> Needle: Don't call me Needy! Announcer: It's time for Cake at Stake for the team that lost last time; even though they were in first place for a while, Coiny's team came at last. So lets go, Coiny, Icy, and Needy. Announcer: We got 18 votes, a record high. So yea, I've got two halves of a cake. One of you will not get one. If you don't, you're eliminated. Needle, you have a Win Token, would you like to use it now? Needle: Yeah! Announcer: Ok. Where is it? There we go. Ok then. So Ice Cube, you are at the lowest with 1 vote. L-O-S-M-M-O-R-P-G voted for you. He was the only one. The oddball in a group of normal voters. There is only one cake half left, but there are two people. Coiny: Ak-ward-sil-ence. Announcer: You know what Coiny?, you havn't spoken once in my Cake at Stakes. You were just contributing to the silence. Coiny: Hey, look here. I'm contributing. Instead of spending time what you want to do, I'm helping out, and contributing to something else, the sound of silence! Announcer: Ok so... Coiny: Shh! We have to contribute to the silence. Announcer: Coiny, you got... Coiny: Shh! Announcer: The per... Coiny: Shh! Announcer: Out of the final... Coiny: Shh! Announcer: Grr, Needy! Announcer: Now that Coiny is gone, I can talk. Coiny is at 5 votes and Needy... Announcer: ...is at 12 votes. Because she used her Win Token, she's down to 6 votes, but thats still the highest, so Needle is out. Needle: Aww Seriously? Announcer: That proves that the number 13 is unlucky because Needle slapped exactly 13 times before she learned she was eliminated. Coiny: Yeah, but Needle why don't you like being called "Needy"? Needle: Needy... Announcer: Why won't it close all the way? Pencil: What? can't you read? The carrying capacity is 6. There are 6 people in there but Spongy is kind of big. Announcer: Well, in that case, there is no room to eliminate another player. So in the next contest... Eraser: Which is? Announcer: I'm getting to that right now. Anyway in the next contest, this is when the winning team chooses a contestant from the contest's losing team to be on their team. So no one gets sent to the TLC. Leafy: Yeah! Eraser: But what is the contest? Announcer: Ok, enter that room. Announcer: Ha Ha, I tricked you. Now you are trapped in this room. There is no way out. Bubble: Oh No! Does that mean were going to starve to death in here? Announcer: We'll find out after the break. Yellow Face: Want skin that's smooth and soft? Then buy our bubble transformer. It'll turn you into a bubble, and bubble skin is super smooth. None of the people of the survey say they didn't like it, because they popped before we could contact them, and we don't sell personal bubble recovery centers, so they die. So yeah! Buy now! Announcer: People, calm down, there is a way out of here. Pencil: Liar, liar, pants of blaze. Announcer: No pence Pence, its true. Match: Only I call her Pence Pence. Announcer: Oh, so now your a slapper, aren't you? Leafy: Hey guys, look! To past the time, we could try to finish these jigsaw puzzles on the floor. Announcer: That is exactly what the 7th contest is. If your team completes your team's jigsaw puzzle, the doors will detect it and let you free. Until then you are trapped. The fastest team wins, and go! Tennis ball: This Should be easy! Golf Ball: Yea, especially because there are only 9 pieces! Match: Hey, lets get going. You know, this is really hard because there all the same dark brown color. Pencil: Something tells me were doing something wrong. Eraser: You worry to much Pencil. Snow Ball: Give me that. Announcer: Theres one more thing I want you to do. Announcer: Before I let you go, choose someone on the Squishy Cherries to be on your team. Coiny : OK then. Let's see who can we choose from! There's Eraser, his friend and the... dumb jerk and the alliance, So let's take a vote! Who do you want Icy? Ice cube : Pencil. Coiny : And the rest of you? Leafy, Snowball, Golfball and Tennis Ball : Firey! Coiny: And I don't want Firey. I guess Firey won't be the one. Snow Ball: We pick Firey. Coiny: But I hate Firey. Why would you do that? Firey: Oh no, now Coiny is on my team. Announcer: Ok, so now the squashy grapes really, really out number the Squishy Cherries. Match: Yea, it was so funny. Eraser just, like, walked up and stepped on a nail. Pencil: Hoy, Hoy, that's so halair. Match: But then he, like, shot up in the air and so totally fell on like, a bit of nails. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts